fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Port Sky International Airport
Port Sky International Airport '''is a major airport that is first mentioned on Anita's page. It serves the Fanon World along with minor Barbow Airport. This airport is much bigger than Barbow and has many more gates, terminals, and airlines. You can purchase plane tickets from Discover Delivery. Touring the Terrain - Additional Information '''Transit System If you’re a passenger who landed in Terminal 1 and needs to get to Terminal 4 for a connecting flight, walking is not an option. Walking simply takes forever, as all four terminals are extremely large. Because of this anticipated problem, an airport train was installed when the airport was built. The train connects all four terminals, the parking garage, and the rental car facility. When passengers need to go between terminals, rent a car, or pick their car up from the garage, the transit system is there to help. It takes approximately eighteen minutes for the train to travel from the start of the line (Terminal 1) to the end of the line (rental car facility). While most airports have a similar system, most travelers will argue that Port Sky International Airport is the most convenient due to the sheer size of the airport. Awards and Recognitions Port Sky International Airport has received the "Air One" award seventeen times in the past twenty-five years. This prestigious award is given to one airport on the globe every year based on delays, accessibility, safety, dining options, entertainment, and average wait times. As a reward for their achievement, airports who receive this award do not have to pay taxes to the national government for four months. Because this airport is one of the best (and only ten years old), more and more passengers prefer to travel through it every single year, which is why it has grown to become the biggest airport on the globe. Marathon Every single year, on October 6, the airport completely shuts down to host a marathon. Marathon contestants must run the entire strenuous course located entirely within airport property. The course is as follows: #Run through the lower levels of all four connected terminals (1.5 miles) #Run up the stairs and back through the upper levels of all four terminals (1.5 miles) #Board a plane and run through the plane (.5 miles) #Exit the plane using a ramp (50 feet) #Run up and down the two parallel runways (6 miles) #Follow the red arrows in a straight line to the highway that surrounds the airport (1 mile) #Run on the airport highway until you come back in a circle to where you got on the highway (10 miles) #Run back to the parallel runways (1 mile) #Run up and down one runway (3 miles) #Run to the refreshment stand located in the terminal (1.5 miles) The winner of the marathon receives free airfare from any airline for one year. Employees *Timothy - head of security Airlines * Go! Airlines * Fly-Sky Airlines * WTA (World Travel Airlines) Category:Locations Category:Waterland